


To Love You Simply

by strawberrybruises



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybruises/pseuds/strawberrybruises
Summary: Hey! When you read this you might be confused, so let me give you some context. This is my anniversary to you, every chapter is a day we talk and experience together. This will be very corny but it’ll be worth it, because it's for you. Sometimes I get too embarrassed and don’t say what’s in my head. To make up for that here's a whole story? Book? Essay? You can decide , love.





	To Love You Simply

I think how I figured out we were dating was when I was taking a shower. We said our goodbyes and then I realized you called me your girlfriend. I’m going to be honest, that was stupid of me to not realize we were dating.“*insert real name*, will you date me?” Those were my exact words. I remember being so nervous. As if you would reject me, we were already technically dating. After that I kept freaking out, we were dating, we were dating. I’m dating you. Out of everyone, I’m dating you and I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

I also learned that day why you always talked in italics. It was one of the small strange things that attracted me to you. That and how everyone loved you, at least, that's how I saw it. Your warmth, your little positivity, you. That's it, you. You’re just everything. My everything, but maybe I’m biased because I’m so in love with you.


End file.
